Say I Love You
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: Lucy has given up on trusting people...Because of Team Natsu! Lucy doesn't wanna trust no one ever again! But what happens when Lucy's long lost sister returns? What if some one truly loves Lucy? What if she takes everything the wrong way? Can Rogue change her? Or will he break her? o-o Wait! Laxus what! READ AND FIND OUT! HERE ON - Say "I Love You"!


**Say "I Love You"**

**Me: Yo!**

**Lucy: Finally! I'm so glad to be back!**

**Me: This is gonna be fun!**

**Lucy: YAY!**

**Summary: Lucy has given up on trusting people...Because of Team Natsu!**

**Lucy doesn't wanna trust no one ever again.**

**But what happens when Lucy's long lost sister returns?**

**What if some one truly loves Lucy?**

**What if she takes everything the wrong way?**

**Can Rogue change her?**

**Or will he break her?**

**READ AND FIND OUT! HERE ON - Say "I Love You"!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov **

"I'm soooooo sorry Lucy...NOT!" Her voice sharp as she flipped her short white hair. Her demon red eyes staring right through me. Lisanna was teasing me about how Team Natsu chose her over me! And my best friends were just watching...Even the guy I was in love with...He had that stupid grin on his face. The grin he showed me when he asked me to join Fairy Tail...Natsu Dragneel...My ex boyfriend. Laxus walked down the stairs and sat at the bar.

"Lisanna! Why don't you lighten up on the girl?!"

"Yeah! What did bunny girl ever do to you!?" Gajeel called from the other side of the room.

"No one asked for your two since!" Natsu yelled.

I looked down at the floor...The two boys just stared...Lisanna continued. Levy continued to read. Wendy just stared off at Romeo. Happy stared at Carla. Mirajane stared at her feet. Everyone was quietly listening to Lisanna taunt me.

I was so sick of it!

"You can call me the worst! You can send me on my way! You could stab me in the chest for all I care! I wish _you _would just kill me already! I have lost my whole life...and a dear friend...because...because of you! I'm just so-"

Suddenly the doors of Fairy Tail swung open. Standing in the door way was the master.

I looked up at everyone.

"Good-bye!" I yelled passing the master and running out the doors. Tears streamed down my face and burning my cheeks. I wanted to get away. I never wanted anything to do with anyone ever again!

Once I reached my apartment I through my keys on the ground and grabbed a suitcase. I packed up clothes, food, heath materials, etc. And I left Magnolia. I put my keys in my bag just in case I did need them. I wore a hood so no one would stop me or notice me. A big smile covered my face. They sent me on my way still smiling. I looked at my hand...I needed to get rid of this stupid mark...I needed to get rid of all my memories of them. I needed a new life away from all of these people. I started to run again.

Suddenly someone bumped into me...We both feel to our butts.

"Ow!" The voice call.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry! Did I hurt you?" I shook my head...keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Oh okay. Well I'm Lacie Heartfilia!" My eyes widened.

"Did you just say Heartfilia?!" She nodded holding her hand out to me.

"Yes why...do you know anyone else named Heartfilia?!" I took her hand and finally got to look at her.

She looked identical to me!

"Yes I do! Actually...I know her better than I know myself."

"Oh that is great! Where is this person?"

"Right here!" I uncovered the hood I was wearing.

Her eyes widened.

"Y-you l-look l-like me!" She stuttered from shock.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia!" She was basically crying.

Lacie through her arms around me.

"Sister!" She yelled holding me tightly.

I just smiled and hugged her back.

Lacie and I both said we would stick together and I told her the whole story of me leaving Fairy Tail. So we were just getting to catch up on what we missed out on.

"If I was there, that Lisanna chick would be begging for mercy..." She smiled and looked at me.

"Do you use magic?" I asked.

"Yes!" I glanced over at her.

"What kind?"

"Well...It's kinda hard to explain...But I'm a dragon slayer of...all elements." She look at my surprised look and giggled softly.

I jumped in front of her and grabbed her hands, "Can you teach me!?" My eyes lit up.

"Um...sure...of course I can!" I smiled and huggled her. (Huggled or huggle ish my new word ^^).

* * *

**Later on in The Town Of Sabertooth!**

We bought a small house on the outer areas of the town. It was on the edge of the woods. And it was beautiful.

"Yo Lucy!?"

"Hm?"

"So what element do you wanna try first? Oh, we could so do star...or fire...or ice...oh no lets try-"

"You can calm down Lacie. One at a time. I'm a celestial spirit mage...so lets try something to that effect, okay?"

"Sure sis!"

* * *

**At The Training Area Lucy's Pov**

"G-get off o-of mehhhhh!" I screamed.

"No you have to finish all 30 push ups with me on your back! You are at 24 come on! You can do this sis!"

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

**Lacie's Pov**

_'I'm only teaching her how they taught me...I really miss him...'_

"Come on, Lucy!"

"30!" Lucy jumped up, making me fall on my booty.

"Good job! Now let's try weapons!" I through Lucy a sword and I held one as well.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

Sighs. She is trying to kill me.

I swung first, it barely grazed her arm only leaving a small scratch.

She swung right after me, cutting my shirt. I swung again, but the sword slipped out of my hands.

"AHH!" Two people screamed and ducked before we could get a good look at who ever was over there.

* * *

**Me: Pretty good so far ^^**

**Lucy: I almost killed someone!**

**Lacie: I wonder who they were. I know there was two of them**

**Me: Well I like cliffhangers! So ha!**

**Lucy: We know you do!**

**Lacie: I dun't I'm new to this!**


End file.
